Longing
by Shxnnta
Summary: Two souls, lost in the cruel path of darkness and despair, longs for salvation through this hell. Till the day their paths cross, a new path of beginnings shall open up. (Slow burn Mad Paradox Add x Bloody Queen Elesis)
1. Chapter One: Dreams and reality

**Summary(since I can't put it in FF's summary because of character limit):** Add lost his memories, and was lost in a world where he wonders what happened to him before an explosion—as what his memories told him. Powerless and clueless, he wanders the lands he doesn't knew, yet oddly familiar of, along with a red-haired knight who is just as crazed and as lost as he is. As they only have themselves in the adventure, friendship and love blooms unconsciously.

 **Chapter Warning/s:** _"A little gore"_  
 **Notes:** _Hello everyone, I'm new here, please be kind to me c: This is my first fanfic on this fandom since I just played the game and not bother on checking the story, but now I have seen BQ!Elesis', MP!Add's, and some other ones, I got the urge to write this down. This is kind of an AU(Canon Divergence) since I don't really like sticking to the original story, in the later chapters, other characters will show up! They have roles in this story too! Till then, let the crack shipping begin!_

* * *

A strikingly beautiful woman, a great beauty indeed, with the eyes of clear blue sky, and hair as white and as soft as the pure clouds, sat under a tree tending on her son—whose sleeping soundlessly onto her lap—singing him a song. They looked they're in a painting, one would thought, as the beautiful structure of a kingdom from afar decorated the background, accompanied by a tranquil field of fresh grass and flower.

It would have been beautiful.

"Edward," the mother spoke gently as her hand brushed through her son's hair.

It would have been amazing.

"Present if precious by itself," she whispered to her child.

 _It would have._

"So be sure to treasure it with all of your heart, no matter what," she continued, even though its clear in her mind that he will never hear her in his sleep.

If only the artist would stop on destroying it afterwards and putting chaos in its world. The mother and her child disappeared from the scenery as the kingdom from afar burn down along the disintegrating ground. A silhouette could be seen floating in the sky as it watched the destruction of this world. He's laughing, taking indulge to the misery of the people living in here.

Yet in his hollow eyes, one could see misery and despair like a clear pond of calm water.

"All I wanted is to be with you again, mother," he whispered.

A smile formed on his face, but it couldn't hide the pain he felt through all of this.

•••••

 _Strange,_ he thought as he slowly gained consciousness.

Still weary and tired, Add forced himself to wake up and look around. His half-closed eyes continued to stare up at the light of the cerulean sky passing through the shadows of the dancing leaves. _Where am I?_ He asked himself, his eyes travelling somewhere other than the tree above him that shields him from the cruel heat the sunlight emits.

He tried to move, but he finds himself paralyzed to the spot he lies onto. He cursed under his breath as he felt a sting onto his chest. _What happened?_ He wondered, trying to search for answers in his memories, but alas, it only caused him a headache to pile up to the pain he feel in his body. However, eh did get some little insights; a purple light as followed by an explosion and darkness. Beyond those memories, he can't remember a thing.

 _How strange,_ he commented.

After waiting for some minutes to pass, he finally gained control over his body. He moved his left hand to inspect first, as he doesn't want to move his whole body immediately, causing more damage than just mere muscle pains. His gloved hand met him, as he inspected, he saw no major injuries. Next, he inspected his whole body, inspecting for more injuries. And to his relief, he feels no pain other than his heavy chest.

Slowly he rose up, handling himself as there are no other person to help him up. He was about to look up and investigate to where he currently is now, only to be met by a pair of glaring black eyes. His eyes widen to the sudden appearance of an enormous demon in front of him, his body frozen in shock as he doesn't have any idea on what to do, taken aback by the shock coursing through his body.

But just all of a sudden... a red light slashed through the body of the gigantic demon and cut it in half.

With the scenes coming so fast, he wasn't able to process everything properly. The poor creature's corpse parted away, falling onto the green field, tainting the emerald sea with blood. One could see its insides still twisting and twitching as their struggled to live even when the mind has been splat it two as well. Anyone will instantly vomit at the sight, but oddly, not him. He felt like he's been familiar to these kind of things even though he has seen it only this time.

As the dead body fall, reveals a lady in red standing just at the back of the demon; in her hand a bloody sword, her body covered in red blood.

He felt a shiver ran through his spine as his eyes met with a pair of cold ones that has the color of molter gold, they seem to glow in darkness if one look closely. Yet, through all that, he can't help but stare at the lady with familiarity, as if he met her before.

"You," She spoke, voice as cold as frost.

He couldn't help but be wary and put his guards up as he failed to notice a pair machine—in the color of dark and the shape of a diamond—floated behind his back.

"Are you alright?" The lady asked, completely taking him aback.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think about the first chapter? I'd love to have an opinion or two in this one! :D Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two: Similarities

"You don't have any idea where you came from?" asked the red-haired lady asked as she wash her body by the lake they found.

The boy nodded meekly, looking down onto the muddy ground by the side of the lake, watching how the small fishes swam dangerously near the lands. Somehow, they both felt comfortable with each other, as if they knew each other for a long time. _Does she know who am I?_ The boy asked to himself, turning his attention from the ground to the lady in front of him.

 _Come to think of it, I still haven't got her name yet,_ he thought.

At first, he thought that the lady is a very dangerous one, given by the aura she emits and how she easily sliced the demon before like she's slicing a meat with the sharpest knife she had. But after he found out about her story of saving him, his view on her change by a bit, but he still hasn't let his guard down on her.

When they're walking down the road, she told him that she found him by the middle of the battlefield she just went from. At first, she thought that he's a meteorite that she can sell at high price in the market, but only to find him in the middle of the crate. Even though she doesn't want any burden in her journey, she still helped him. the woman said that she'll leave him by the kingdom near them so that he could recover from any internal damage even though he insists that he's fine. She's not bad at all, he thought.

His eyes immediately darted back to the ground as soon as he noticed the lady's attention was back at him, "Do you even know your name?"

 _Name?_ He asked himself. _My name? What's my name again?_

Without noticing a thing, the pair of small diamond-shaped machine, that has been floating at his back, moved right in front of him. The boy jolted at the sudden movements of the machines, but was then calmed down as they made no harmful actions by the next second. Instead, the two machines adhere to each other before they parted away, revealing a purple transparent screen, in which shows texts and information about himself.

 _"Creator's given name is Add Kim, born in the 2nd day of January,"_ the machine started talking, making the boy's eyes gleam in curiosity. _"Creator Add created the first Nasod Dynamo, and is the first person to perfect the calculation and formula of time travelling, thus becoming a time tracer."_

The boy, or should he call himself Add, has his mouth agape to the information that the machine has said. "So, my name is Add, as stated from this... thing," He said.

The lady went out of the water and walked towards him as she twist and dry her hair in the process. "Add, huh? Sounds kind of familiar," the lady commented as she picked up her clothes that's on the same rock that Add sits on.

"Have you met another person with the name of Add?" The boy asked.

The lady paused for a while, as if she's thinking something for a moment before she shook her head and said, "I don't know. I don't really remember anything from my past as well,"

"Did you lost your memories like me?"

"Sort of... I'm hardly remembering a thing before I became like this,"

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Add could not help but ask.

The lady was hesitant at first, but then she finally spoke, her eyes still at her clothes. "A monster," she bluntly said.

Add didn't talked further, for he doesn't want to meddle with her anymore, in fear that she will harm him if he questioned further. He turned his attention to the so-called "dynamos" in front of him. "Dynamo," he called. "Do you have any recordings on what happened before I came here?" he asked, eager to search for answer.

The dynamos paused for a moment as it process his command before something showed up in the screen, saying, _"Searching database... Analyzing memory chips... Reviewing history,"_

He sat there, watching the dynamos take their time searching for his answers, only a minute later, they failed him miserably. _"Error: memory chip(5) missing,"_ the screen said. _"Negative. We don't have any records for the recent history,"_

Add sighed, somewhat annoyed that they don't have any records that he's searching for. He was about to ask more questions, until something popped up around him.

 _"Error: Dynamo 1 could not be found."_

 _"Error: Dynamo 3 could not be found."_

 _"Error: Dynamo 4 could not be found."_

 _"Error: Dynamo 5 could not be found."_

 _"Error: Dynamo Armor could not be found."_

"W-What the-?" Add perplexed, looking at the sudden appearance of screens around him. As he saw the same message from them, he turned his head back to the main screen and asked, "There are more of you?"

The dynamos processed his question for a second. _"Positive. Creator Add owned six dynamos in total and a set of three dynamo armors,"_ it replied.

"Do you know where are these missing pieces now?"

 _"Negative."_

Add groaned in frustration, finding the dynamos he had useless for him. "Useless piece of-"

"Hey," someone batted in, stopping Add from his action.

"Something wrong?" the lady asked as she noticed the growing frustration of him from his dynamos. Add took in a sharp breath of air, feeling like he was just pulled out of from the water; drowning.

He looked at the woman, who is now staring at him in confusion to his actions, and oddly, a flash of concern in her eyes. Add shook his head, erasing his thoughts away and as a response to the lady's question. "No, nothing," he sighed before he commanded the dynamos to revert back to it's normal shape. In return, the dynamos shut the screen and flew away from his face.

The lady did not question further, although she shot him another glance before turning away from him.

 _What was that just now?_ Add asked himself. _I felt like there's a sudden surge of energy and emotion in me... it all felt... natural._

Just when he got his consciousness back, he noticed that his right hand was in a ball of fist, trembling extensively from the frustration he felt before. He held it with his other hand, calming it with all he can. At the time he finally calmed his trembling hand down, he noticed something sharp and glossy inside his palm. "What's this?" he whispered to himself, opening his hand and revealing the sharp object.

It's a mirror... a glass-like object that suddenly appeared in his hand. He marveled, how come this thing just appeared here? Did he created it? He wanted to know, although he already knew that he's yet to find his answers. It showed a scene, an entirely different time where he saw himself punch through the screen; creating even more purple-like glass shards as followed by a void and then nothingness. Add felt a shiver ran down his spine, throwing the mysterious glass away and hugging himself. Just, what is that? He asked to himself.

"Hey kid," the lady called once again, this time, a little louder for him to hear. She noticed that something was bothering him since the time he woke up, although she choose not to meddle in as she knew she would pay him no help. "I asked if you wanna come with me to the Velder Kingdom?" she offered the trembling teen.

Add got no other choice but to agree and come with her. He doesn't know a thing about this place, so it's just rational to hold onto her as much as possible to avoid incidents.

The two started walking away from the lake, and back to the path they're tracking before. Add still felt very uncomfortable, thinking back to what he just saw in the glass shard. Was that a possible future he just saw? He doesn't know... he's yet to know.

"Come to think of it," the lady spoke out, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I still haven't given you my name yet,"

He paused for a moment before a smirk formed up on his lips. "Yeah, isn't it quite unfair for me?" He jokingly asked.

"Shade,"

"Huh?"

"Call me Shade," the woman said, turning her head to his direction.

His eyes narrowed, shooting her a look of uncertainty. "Is that even a real name?" He doubted.

"Well, I told you that I can't really remember well from my past," she said, her lips arching up into a small smile. But soon, it faded away as an image of a boy and a girl flashed in her mind for a moment; both are smiling joyfully as they played around. By this day, she still has no idea who those two children are, nor she have a clue why they keep appearing in her dreams.

"I doubt that," Add commented.

 _Shade_ went back to her senses. She looked at Add for a moment before smiling and pushing him by his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, stumbling a little bit to the side of the road.

"You should say that to yourself," she teased.

Out of annoyance and as a payback, Add slammed her side to push her as well. "Don't push me, old hag!" He whined.

"You too should stop pushing me as well,"

"You started it!"

The two continued to banter in their way, having the time of their life, especially for Shade. Unaware of their senses, an eye-shaped object continued to watch them carefully. It continued to follow them until they have disappeared into the depth of the forest. As the two were gone, it encloses and disappeared like a slit closing up in the air.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter! Nothing much really happened, I guess? :/ Sorry it's a little late since I'm having trouble with the flow of the story, and I guess that I'm not really good at that part? ^^; And also, a little headcanon I would like to share:** ** _Elesis, having the dark el host her body, has taken over her and messed up with her mind and memories, that is why she's having trouble remembering things from her past because the Dark El has 90% control over her body now._**

 **I do hope you like it though! Thank you so much for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter Three: Encounter

The pair has been walking for a while, and Add could feel that his feet are getting weary from the walk that lasted for 4 hours and counting. He silently cursed under his breath, he never knew that they're that far from the kingdom that Shade has been talking about. If he knew that their travel would last this long, they he would have done something to shorten it.

"Are we there yet?" Add asked, wiping his sweats away. He could barely stand the heat to the point that he wanted to take his coat off, if not for his left shoulder's and right forearm's sensitivity to the wind. Now that he's here, suffering from this hell on land, he wished that he scooped up some of the lake water they stopped in so that he have something to ease his thirst.

"No," She bluntly replied, her head still up towards the path. She didn't waver to the heat, nor she showed any sign of exhaustion, thirst or hunger. He assumed that she's used to this kind of thing.

"I..." He mouthed, his walk becoming more unstable from his blurry eyes. "I'm so tired now," Add whined, slowing to a stop from walking.

Shade stopped from walking and looked back at him since she's some steps ahead of him. "Do you want me to carry you on my back?" She jokingly said, a playful smile appeared on her lips.

"Hell no!" Add refused in no time, feeling annoyed by how she treated him like a child again.

Shade let out a chuckle before saying, "Don't worry, there's a village nearby that we could stop by for a while. Do you still want to come?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Add asked back sarcastically.

"Suit yourself then," Shade shrugged before she turned her back onto him and continued walking.

Add have no other choice but to walk again even in his tired legs and sore feet. "Argh! I wish I could just fly to that village or something," he whispered to himself, wiping another batch of sweat on his face with his sleeves. He's very much annoyed that he's drenching in sweat and felt very disgusted at this time. Shade better say that there's a bath in the said village or he will go nuts.

The teen stopped immediately as he noticed how his dynamos flew down to his feet. "W-Wha..." Add puzzled to the weird actions of his dynamo. "What are you doing?"

One of its purple holes lit up, and through the light, they showed a hologram of a screen, stating, _"Please step on to maneuver and activate flight mode on."_

Add was amazed to the fact that they have these kinds of things in them, he wondered, is he really the one who created them? He must have been very intelligent back then to put everything he needed in these mere machines. He feels very proud of himself now.

Carefully, he stepped onto the dynamos, in which they morphed into cross-like shapes as safety locks were put around his feet; they to emit a force that makes it float above the ground. He stood there for a moment, marveling at how the machines function. _Maybe I could try moving a bit?_ He thought, looking towards and hoping that it does move according to his feet. However, it did not only moved, it completely took him away from the land and up to the sky.

At first, Add screamed for his life for the unforeseen event, but then he managed to gain control of the dynamos and he managed to glide through the air. For the first time, he felt very free, careless of everything in this world; in what happened to him before all of this. He continued to fly through the air with a grin on his face, feeling the fresh air of the atmosphere brush his face.

He continued to fly straight forward, completely slipping Shade out of his mind, that is until he noticed something odd that's nearing him. As he looked closely, he saw that it was an eye-like thing in the color of blue-green and black. His eyebrows furrowed to the thing, stopping right in front of it and observed it intently. _Are these kind of things common in here? Maybe I should as Shade for it,_ He thought, turning around towards her direction.

"Hey, Shade! Look here!" He called, waving his hands high up in the air.

Shade looked at him with curiosity, wondering what does he want this time now. She continued to stare at him, failing to notice the small spot of green and black near him as he is far away from her.

"Do you know what this thing is?!" He shouted at her.

Her eyes widen as she finally noticed the spot of darkness near Add since it has grown and emit more dark energies from itself. Shade quickly reached for her knife at her back and quickly cut herself an open wound onto her hand.

Add raised an eyebrow to the weird acts Shade was currently doing. "Seriously, that woman sure is a weird..." Add slowed down from his words, feeling the sudden burst of high energy from his back. Looking at the source of threateningly high energy, Add saw darkness forming out of the thing he saw before. He buy no more time to stare at it and scurried away from it, knowing better than to stay and watch.

It slowly took form, at first, an uncertain shape it is imitating, but then it settled down to a humanoid form, a man to be exact. It struggled into maintaining its form as more and more energy flowed out of the thing, like summoning a demon from the depths of hell. Add didn't took his eyes off of it while he back off, to seek refuge in a safer area if things ever went down. Surely, he would have done something by now, but then he remembered that he doesn't have any form of weapon to use to defend himself other than his dynamos that he currently use to float into the air.

Finally, the flow of dark energy stopped, taking shape into a man with a rather odd body. Other than his head, right shoulder and arm, his body consists of dark grey and blue-green colored clothe-like tissues forming into a dress that flowed down to his non-existent feet. His arms and legs, missing, with only a pair of hands and feet to take shape and fill in his voided parts. His alabaster face is shows to emotion, stoic and hard, void of expressions. His ashen hair was long, flowing down to his feet, although it is now already tied up to a high ponytail. His chest was slit open with a blue core resting inside it like it is the source of his life. On his right hand, he held a scythe that is as dark as the night, while on the other is a darkness that surrounds a core similar to the one in his chest.

"Greetings, Mr. Ancient," He greeted, voice as cold as the emptiness of the space, and yet it is full of confidence that one would thought he's someone of high status, if he's even a human. "It's been a while since the last time we met," he added.

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter where they first met Ain, the lord of void and nothingness! :D What do you think about this one though? I felt like there's something lacking in my writing, you see... But I guess it's just me! Nevermind all that! Either way, I do hope you like it! Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
